


It's been Real

by TriDom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Status Updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDom/pseuds/TriDom
Summary: An update about my stories.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 87
Kudos: 324





	It's been Real

**Author's Note:**

> Author message about this page.

I've debated whether or not to make a post about this. I didn't want anyone to think I was dragging it out or being dramatic. Then I realized that I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks. I'd much rather give the few people wanting an update one than not just to please someone who just looks for things to hate on. 

Last year, I left a very toxic marriage that I'd been in for nearly a decade. Leaving has been life changing for me, but for the same reasons, I'm finding it very difficult to write the angst-riddled love stories I'd written before. I haven't actually written more than a few thousand words at a time, separated by months of nothing, in over 2 years as my mental health deteriorated. 

I'm feeling like myself again for the first time since I was in high school. That's great, but it means I can't write the stories I did before. I can't get into that headspace any more and honestly, I don't want to go back to that headspace. I've tried to work on a few of my WIPs over the last year and each time, I feel like the walls are closing in. I never wanted to leave any stories unfinished. I never wanted to be that writer, but at this point, I can't finish the stories that are still up. I am sorry about that and I know the people who get it probably didn't need anything about this explained. I appreciate that a lot. 

To anyone who read my stories and enjoyed them, thank you so much. I only ever shared hoping that I could make someone as happy as other writers on this site have made me. The comments and love I've gotten for things I've shared over the years brought me so much happiness and encouraged my creativity during a time in my life that I desperately needed it. 

I plan to leave this page up for while. However, if there's anything you want to keep from my page, please download it. Rereading some of these stories can be intense af for me. Sometimes that makes me lean toward deleting things, so please get what you want. 

Thank you for all the love and support. I honestly don't know where I would be without having this amazing Fandom and this incredible outlet. 

\- TriDom


End file.
